1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to three prong electrical plugs and more specifically it relates to a convertible ground safety plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous three prong electrical plugs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to plug into both two and three wire wall receptacles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,323,736 to Tousley; 2,989,719 to Aarlaht; 3,308,415 to Cramer et al; 3,786,392 to McDaniel and 4,078,848 to Blairsdale all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.